7 Minutes in Heaven
by AuroraTheresia
Summary: Die Mitarbeiter des Badehauses geben eine große Feier, um den 100 Milliardsten Gast zu feiern. Ein paar Geishas schlagen irgendwann vor, "7 Minutes in Heaven" zu spielen. Nanami macht mit und muss feststellen, dass ihr heimlicher Schwarm Haku auch mit dabei ist. Wird es zum Kuss kommen?


7 Minutes in Heaven

100 Milliarden Gäste: Diese magische Zahl lag seit Tagen über dem Badehaus. Bereits 100 Milliarden Götter hatten ihren Weg zu uns gefunden, um sich verwöhnen zu lassen. Und so forderten zahlreiche Mitarbeiter von Yubaba, dass, wenn sie uns schon nicht einen Tag frei machen ließ, sie es uns gestattete, eine Feier zu geben. Yubaba war zunächst alles andere als angetan von der Idee und drohte sogar, sämtliche Arbeiter in Schweine zu verwandeln, sollten diese weiterhin ihr Büro belagern. Doch als ein Aufmarsch von 60 Yunas und Fröschen ihre Räumlichkeiten stürmte und sogar Meister Haku ihr gut zuredete, gab sie nach. Natürlich nicht ohne zu betonen, dass die Kosten für diesen „Blödsinn" von unseren Löhnen abgezogen wird.  
„Soll ich dir die Haare machen?", fragte Lin mich, eine Haarnadel im Mund und sehr konzentriert dreinblickend. Ihre eigenen Haare wollten heute nicht so, wie sie es gerne hätte und so versuchte sie schon seit zwei Stunden, einen Dutt bei sich zustande zu bringen.  
Ich kicherte leise und winkte ihre Hilfe dankend ab. „Schon gut. Wie ich sehe, bin ich wohl diejenige, die dir helfen muss".  
Als billige Putzkräfte verdienten Lin und ich nicht so viel Geld, wie einige der Geishas und der Yunas es taten, aber auch wir wollten nicht wie die grauen Mäuschen danebenstehen. In den letzten Monaten und Wochen hatten wir uns extra all unser Trinkgeld zur Seite gelegt, um uns jeder einen Kimono und eine Haarnadel kaufen zu können. Mehr konnten wir uns nicht leisten, aber es war immer noch besser, als in unserer Arbeitskleidung aufzutauchen! Zudem mussten wir ja auch noch Geld für die Feier zur Seite legen, die Yubaba uns bezahlen ließ. Aber das lohnte sich allemal:  
„Wow, so viel Essen und Sake im Überfluss. Der Wahnsinn", schwärmte Lin und streckte sich sogleich zwei Tintenfischröllchen in den Mund.  
„Ich finde die Musik ziemlich gut. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass unsere Frösche so etwas können!". Lin nickte mir zustimmend zu. „Jep, stimmt schon. Nur zu blöd, dass Yubaba uns Geld für Musik abzieht, obwohl die Musiker aus unseren eigenen Reihen kommen".  
Beinahe hätte ich darauf geantwortet. Doch Lin beugte sich etwas zu tief über den Krug mit dem Sake und dabei wollte ich sie nicht stören. Ich begann, ein wenig durch die Menge zu schlendern. Dabei blieb mein Blick an einem besonderen Jungen hängen. Meister Haku. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er auch bei den Feierlichkeiten anwesend sein würde. Aber das sagte gar nichts, denn was wusste ich schon über ihn? Nur, dass er Yubabas Handlanger ist, streng zu den Arbeitern, freundlich zu Chihiro und vor allem…wunderschön. Zahlreiche Yunas schimpften immer über ihn, weil er mit der Hexe zusammenarbeitete, aber wem wollten sie etwas vormachen? Jeder sah die verstohlenen Blicke, die die Mädchen Meister Haku zuwarfen, dass sie in seiner Anwesenheit extra tüchtig arbeiteten, um nur einmal ein Lob von ihm zu bekommen und sie träumten von ihm. Jede Nacht, das wusste ich aus Gesprächen in den Schlafsälen.  
Ich seufzte. Ich würde mich niemals trauen, länger als zwei Sekunden an Meister Haku zu denken, geschweige denn, von ihm zu träumen. Er war außer Reichweite für mich und außerdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, den genervten Blicken, die er den Yunas immer zuwarf zu urteilen, dass er Gedanken lesen konnte. Gruselig! Bei dem Gedanken stellten sich meine Nackenhaare auf. Fluchtartig entfernte ich mich aus der Menge, von dem hübschen Jungen und stieg eine Treppe hinauf. Hier oben. Auf der ersten Galerie setzte ich mich hin und ließ die Füße baumeln, das bunte Treiben direkt unter mir.  
Wieder seufzte ich. Ich konnte es den anderen nicht übel nehmen, dass sie ihn heimlich bewunderten. Er war so geheimnisvoll, strahlte Stärke aus, hatte flussgrüne Augen und eine melodische Stimme, die einen dahinschmelzen oder vor Angst erzittern lassen konnte.  
Ich persönlich hatte noch nie mit ihm gesprochen. Ich war viel zu schüchtern und ängstlich, wenn ich ihm nahe war, so begnügte ich mich damit, ihn aus der Ferne zu bewundern. Zu hoffen, dass ich während der Arbeit vielleicht einmal einen Gang mit ihm kreuzte oder ihm nicht unangenehm auffiel.  
„Ach hier bist du, Nanami. Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht!". Neben mir stand plötzlich eine ziemlich angetrunkene Lin, die mürrisch ihre Hand in ihre Hüften stemmte.  
„Tut mir leid. Mir wurde es irgendwann zu voll da unten", erklärte ich, dann wurde ich etwas unsanft auf die Füße gezogen.  
„Naja macht nichts…aber jetzt komm, die anderen wollen gleich ein Partyspiel anfangen!".  
Bereits auf der Treppe konnte ich die strenge Stimme von Meister Haku und das verführerische Wimmern der Yunas hören.  
„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage", sagte der Junge mehr als bestimmt. Traurige „oh's" waren aus allen Ecken zu hören.  
„Bitte Meister Haku, das wird so viel Spaß machen", sagte eine Yuna und setzte ein verführerisches Lächeln auf.  
„Ja Meister Haku, was ist eine Feier ohne Spiele?", mischte sich jetzt auch ein Frosch ein und hüpfte aufgeregt vor Haku auf und ab.  
„Psst Lin, was soll denn überhaupt gespielt werden?", flüsterte ich meiner Freundin zu.  
„Eines der Mädchen hatte ‚7 Minutes in Heaven' vorgeschlagen", erklärte sie.  
War das nicht das Spiel, wo zwei Leute in einen Schrank gesperrt wurden und sich dann küssen? Kein Wunder, dass Meister Haku dagegen war.  
„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss, dann überlegt euch ein anderes Spiel. Das hier ist eine Badehaus und kein Bordell". Hakus Stimme klang mächtig in dem großen Raum und die Frösche und die Yunas, die ihn verzweifelt belagerten, wichen jeweils zwei Schritte zurück. Kurz war es totenstill. Doch plötzlich war es, als wäre irgendwo eine Bombe explodiert. Jeder, der glaubte, etwas zu sagen zu haben, hastete auf Meister Haku zu und redete auf ihn ein. Lin packte mich am Handgelenk und zog mich beiseite.  
„Verdammte Axt. Warum sind die alle so versessen auf dieses Spiel?".  
Lin kicherte. „Die Frösche wollen alle einmal in den Genuss kommen, eine Geisha oder eine Yuna zu küssen und alle Mädchen hoffen, Haku küssen zu können".  
Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal, schüttelte dann aber ungläubig den Kopf. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Meister Haku mitspielen wird?", fragte ich sie.  
„Wer weiß, vielleicht tut er es ja doch, verliebt sich dann in eine von uns und wird dann allgemein netter. Ich wünsche es uns allen und wie heißt es doch so schön ‚es passieren noch Wunder!", Lin zwinkerte mir zu und ich schenkte ihr ein schmales Lächeln.  
Ein Grollen war zu hören und alle fuhren auseinander.  
„Na gut, spielt wenn ihr wollt", knurrte Meister Haku und sah einmal sichtlich frustriert in die Runde. Die anderen hatten es also geschafft, ihn umzustimmen.  
Fast vor Freude kreischend holte eines der Mädchen einen Leinenbeutel hervor. „Mädels, tut hier bitte jeweils einen persönlichen Gegenstand von euch hinein", erklärte sie. Da ich nicht wusste, was ich nehmen sollte, steckte ich einfach meine Haarnadel hinein. So ging das Mädchen einmal herum, sammelte von jeder ihrer Kolleginnen etwas ein und hielt schließlich den Beutel triumphierend in die Luft. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen sagte sie laut: „Mögen die Götter der Liebe heute Nacht mit euch sein und euch Spaß und Lust bescheren!". Man sah noch, wie die Geishas rot anliefen und den Männern das Wasser im Munde zusammenlief. Dann zog der erste einen Gegenstand.  
Es folgten mehrere Ziehungen und ein Pärchen nach dem anderen trat in die Materialkammer und kam mit hochrotem Kopf wieder heraus. Nachdem das achte Mal ein verlegener Frosch und eine kichernde Yuna den Raum verlassen hatten, trat eine Geisha auf Meister Haku zu.  
„Spielt doch mit, Meister Haku".  
Er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein!".  
„Sehen Sie es als wertvolle Erfahrung an. Und danach belästigen wir Sie auch nicht mehr", sagte die Geisha mit zuckersüßer Stimme. Sogar ich hätte an Meister Hakus Stelle nachgegeben. Das passierte, wenn man es mit einer Geisha zu tun hatte. Diese Frauen waren einfach zu wortgewandt!  
Auch Meister Haku verdrehte die Augen, gab aber nach.  
„Nur eine Runde. Und dann will ich dieses Spiel nie wieder hier im Badehaus sehen!".  
Er kam mit eleganten Schritten auf die Frau, steckte die Hand in den Beutel, suchte darin herum und zog schließlich eine Haarnadel heraus. Meine Haarnadel, um genau zu sein.  
„Die gehört Nanami, Sir", erklärte die Geisha. Haku warf mir einen Blick über die Schulter zu und ich hatte das Gefühl, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen zu sein. Mir war heiß, ich bekam kaum Luft und meine Bewegungen waren schlaksig und ungelenk, als Lin mich nach Meister Haku in die Kammer schob. Mit einem lauten „Plop" wurde die Tür geschlossen und wir waren alleine.  
Noch immer zitterte ich aber noch schlimmer war, dass ich Meister Hakus Augen auf mir spürte. Das verunsicherte mich zu tiefst und mit Mühe unterdrückte ich ein Wimmern.  
„Dein Name war Nanami, richtig?", hörte ich die melodische Stimme sagen. Ich nickte, bevor ich realisierte, dass er mich ja nicht sehen konnte.  
„Ja, so heiße ich, Meister Haku".  
Kurz war es komplett still, dann machte Meister Haku unvermittelt einen Schritt auf mich zu.  
„Nanami, ein schöner Name. Wusstest du, dass er ‚Sieben Meere' bedeutet?".  
„N-nein Sir, das i-ist mir n-neu", stammelte ich, vollkommen perplex darüber, was hier gerade passierte. Hielten Meister Haku und ich gerade wirklich Smalltalk miteinander?  
„Korrigiere mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber sollen wir uns bei diesem Spiel nicht küssen?".  
Ich schluckte schwer. „Jaja, das ist der Sinn".  
„Gut…wollen wir die Sache dann hinter uns bringen?", seine Stimme klang weich und freundlich, überhaupt nicht genervt oder abgeneigt. Unwillkürlich machte ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
„Das überlasse ich Ihnen, Sir".  
Haku lachte leise in sich hinein, trat vor mich und legte seine Hände auf meine Hüften. Ich schaffte es, einen überraschten „Oh"-Laut zu unterdrücken. Nur das Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bringen, das gelang mir nicht. „Keine Sorge, ich tue dir nichts!", flüsterte mein Gegenüber und legte vorsichtig und federleicht seine Lippen auf meine.  
Ich fühlte mich wie elektrisiert. Jedes noch so kleine Haar auf meiner Haut richtete sich auf und mein Puls raste wie der eines Rennpferdes. Niemals hätte ich mir träumen lassen, Meister Haku, den ich immer still aus der Ferne angehimmelt hatte, einmal so nahe zu sein!  
Ohne wirklich zu wissen, was genau ich da tat, legte ich meine Hände auf seine Unterarme und lehnte mich in den Kuss. Er schmeckte köstlich und sein Duft war unglaublich einnehmend: Salzwasser, grüner Tee und Bambus. Ich war wie berauscht.  
Leider beendete Meister Haku unseren Kuss genauso plötzlich, wie er ihn begonnen hatte. Erst jetzt viel mir auf, dass ich die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten hatte. Ich japste, leider sehr unelegant, nach Sauerstoff. Das Gesicht rot wie ein Seelachs.  
Haku hingegen war die Ruhe selbst. Er hatte sich wieder um zwei kleine Schritte von mir entfernt, lächelte aber, wenn auch fast unmerklich.  
„Ich habe dir deinen ersten Kuss gestohlen, richtig?", fragte er.  
„Ja…", war das einzige, was mir dazu einfiel. Woher wusste er das? War ich eine so schlechte Küsserin?  
Er schien zu spüren, wie nervös ich wurde. Schnell fügte er an: „Keine Sorge, Nanami. Auch für mich war es der erste Kuss!".  
Erschrocken sah ich ihn an. Er hatte wirklich noch nie jemanden an sich herangelassen?  
„Das wusste ich nicht, Sir. Es ist mir eine Ehre".  
„Schon okay…", war das einzige, was ich als Antwort bekam. Statt noch länger mit mir zu reden, legte er mir eine Hand auf die Stirn und sah mir tief in die Augen. Es war das zweite Mal innerhalb unserer 7 Minuten, dass er mich so intensiv ansah. In meinem Magen bildete sich ein Knoten.  
„Ich danke dir, dass du diesen Moment mit mir geteilt hast. Aber jetzt werde ich mich zurückziehen".  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf, glücklich, die Wangen gerötet. „Ich danke Ihnen, Meister Haku!".  
Mit demselben „Plop"-Geräusch, mit dem wir in die Kammer gesperrt worden waren, wurde jetzt die Tür von einer ziemlich neugierig dreinblickenden Lin aufgerissen. Mit ihr weitere interessierte Frauen und Männer.  
Haku trat elegant aus unserem kleinen Raum heraus, einen strengen Blick aufgesetzt. Alle, die sich zuvor dicht an die Tür gedrängt hatten, wichen sofort eine Armlänge zurück.  
„Ich werde mich jetzt in meine Räumlichkeiten zurückziehen. Ich will keinen Tumult hören und denkt daran: Dies ist ein Badehaus und kein Bordell!".  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort stieg er in einen der zahlreichen Aufzüge und fuhr nach oben. Ich schaute ihm eine Weile nach, die neidischen Blicke der anderen Frauen und Mädchen ignorierend.  
„Nanami? Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte Lin. Sie lallte, als hätte sie nicht nur zu tief in den Sake Krug geschaut, sondern einen ganzen Kopfstand darin gemacht.  
„Warum fragst du?".  
„Es war so still bei euch im Raum. Man hat nichts gehört, bis auf ein Flüstern hier und da. Was war los?".  
„Nichts! Ich will jetzt nur nicht drüber reden", antwortete ich. Neben neidischen erntete ich mittlerweile auch eine Reihe an misstrauischen Blicken. „Hat sie ihn wirklich geküsst?", „Vielleicht wollte er sie gar nicht", „Billige Arbeitskraft, Sie schmeckt bestimmt nach Putzmittel", wurde getuschelt. Lin streckte allen Anwesenden die Zunge raus, packte mich am Handgelenk und schleifte mich zu den Schlafsälen.  
„Hör nicht auf die! Heute war ein langer Tag. Wird Zeit, dass wir eine Mütze voll Schlaf kriegen".  
„Lang und ereignisreich", flüsterte ich zustimmend.

Drei Stockwerke höher bog Haku gerade in einen Korridor ein, der ihn zu seinem Schlafzimmer führte. Nachdenklich legte er einen Finger auf seine Lippen. Ihm war, als spürte er Nanami noch auf seiner Haut. Merkwürdig, zumal sie ihm bis dato nie wirklich aufgefallen war.  
„Wie irritierend", murmelte er vor sich hin.  
Doch während der Junge Haku seine Gefühle noch nicht zu ordnen wusste, grollte der Drache unter seiner Haut bereits leise vor sich hin. Bereit, das Mädchen für sich zu gewinnen.


End file.
